Haunting Melody l Sequel to Samson
by MeinBritishBroski
Summary: Sequel to Samson. Genderbent PruAus. Yadda yadda yadda. Yuri. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** This is a sequel to "Samson". Please read that first. I feel like I didn't do as good a job on this one like I did on Samson. But, I think the second chapter of the sequel (which will tie everything up), will be smooth sailing. :3 Anyway! Please review?

*** Not historically accurate.

**Song;** World So Cold - 12 Stones  
><strong>Characters &amp; Pairings;<strong> Still Prussia/Austria, implied nazi!Germany/Italy. Russia and Poland appear in this chapter, England and France are mentioned once.  
><strong>Warning;<strong> Gore, violence. Slight boy/boy and girl/girl. No straight pairing present (sorry~). Curse words used here and there, overall angst.

Julchen/Gilbert = fem!Prussia  
>Rachelle = fem!Austria<br>Ludwig = Germany  
>Feliciano = Italy<p>

I shouldn't have to tell you who Germany's boss is.

* * *

><p><em>A stain covers your heart, and tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer<em>

Julchen had woken up early and scribbled a quick note for Rachelle; saying that she would not be able to write any letters.

Gilbert had gotten there later than expected. She had burst into the hall to see Germany standing in front of a man; an evil-looking man with greasy-looking hair. Gilbert had decided immediately that she did not like this man, or what he was doing to the other countries. She tried her hardest not to be mesmerized by the bright red cloth on the wall, with the black symbol in the middle. No.

They seemed to be arguing about something, stopping only when the Prussian _man_ approached them. The man - who Gilbert assumed was her brother's new boss - pointed at her accusingly.

"Who is this, _Deutschland?_"

"This is... this mein _bruder_, Führer. Mein bruder... ah," He quirked a brow in her direction; His Führer did not seem to notice.

"Gilbert. His bruder Gilbert, sir."

"What are you doing here, boy?"

"I've come to help your cause."

Julchen took a brief moment to look at her brother; dressed in a high-ranking uniform, his hair slicked back, his once bright-blue eyes had taken on a steel-gray and empty look, his posture was stiff and sweat beaded on his forehead. He was frightened of his new Führer - as he should be.

"...Excellent."

* * *

><p><em>What kind of world do we live in<br>__Where love is divided by hate?_

So many things had started happening. He had moved slowly at first, killing a few people here and there, expressing his strong, forced hatred towards many people. Gilbert had followed him, supplying him with what he needed - not telling him it was right, or justified, but helping and following.

What more could a sister do?

She often thought of Rachelle; greatly weakened by the events that were affecting most of the world.

It was all Ludwig's fault; he had always done what he was told. He had always done what his "sister Julchen" had told him to do after their Vati disappeared. This was not the Ludwig she had raised. He was now nothing but a blind sheep, following a hungry wolf to its lair.

Gilbert had also noticed a small man always hanging around Ludwig. He had brown hair and soft hazel eyes; a bit dim-witted - never seemed to know what was going on. He would always do what Ludwig told, or asked him to.

Julchen found that very interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

Sometimes at their dinners (when it was just them, Gilbert, and the rest of the countries; no bosses), Ludwig's hand would slip under the table; and so would the Italian boy's. But when either of their bosses were around, and "Feliciano" tried to show affection, Ludwig would shout and curse at him. He would bring tears to the poor boy's eyes - who didn't know that anything was wrong. It was like kicking a dog after offering it food. It wasn't fair, or nice, or considerate. Or anything the opposite of evil and inhumane.

She told him so in the privacy of his room.

"You're confusing him, you... you... you fucking _pussy_!"

"You're one to talk. Your whore of a partner is getting _your_ head mixed up." Ludwig didn't even look up from the paperwork stacked in front of him on his desk. He didn't even make an effort to _acknowledge_ her.

"..._Excuse me_?" She snarled, taking a step closer to the slightly taller, more muscular man before her; making him flinch. "I'll have you know, Ludwig, that _I_ am _not_ confused. I _know_ what I want and who I love and I am not going to let you stand by and treat the only person who will _ever_ love you like a piece of _shit_! Do you hear me?"

"... I hear you." Gilbert had a feeling she shouldn't have used those words. "the only person who will ever love you.", he probably heard it as "he's too smitten to see the monster underneath your shell", "he doesn't know any better", or something morbid like that.

* * *

><p><em>Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?<em>

"You truly are the filth of the Earth." Ludwig spat, landing a hard kick to the stomach of a crawling, blond-haired man, the one who took the title of Poland. He wretched on the floor, only getting blood and a little vomit. His pale green military uniform was splattered in blood and dirt, bruises were visible on his arms, his eyes were blood-shot, his nose was bleeding heavily, plopping on the hard floor.

"Stop... please..."

Gilbert felt the bile rise in the back of her throat; she covered her mouth with a leather-clad hand, trying to look anywhere but the bleeding, torn body on the floor. Ludwig sent a cold look her way, turning slowly back to the Poland and stepping on his hand.

Feliks gagged.

"Not until you give up."

"Arthur...and Francis... they'll help me. You won't get a-away-"

It was just about that time when the heavy metal pipe came crashing down on the Polish man's shins; a quick, unrealistic splintering noise and more tears were cascading down his bloody cheeks, his blank gray-blue eyes staring horrified at his own mangled body. He hadn't even noticed the Russian soldier walk into the room.

"I don't have a choice."

Gilbert really did get sick then - of her brother's lack of compassion, of what he was becoming - all over the floor.

* * *

><p><em>We all must be dreaming this life away<br>__In a world so cold, in a world so cold_

Late at night Julchen would cry. Cry into her pillow and hide herself under the sheets. She would unbind her chest and wear her cross around her neck; in an effort to feel the way she felt all those years ago.

Nothing ever helped.

She would sleep. But it wasn't really sleeping. It was more of a ceasing to be awake; no dreaming, or moving, or existing.

It was fading.


	2. Fix You

**A/N;** Last installment of 'Samson'!  
><strong>Song; <strong>Fix You - Coldplay (Listen to it while reading, por favor?)  
><strong>Pairings &amp; Characters;<strong> Same characters. Just PruAus, though. Mentions of Vash (Switzerland).

* * *

><p><em>Lights will guide you home... and ignite your bones...<em>

Rachelle was feeling apprehensive for Julchen's well-being. No one had seen her after the war - she hadn't been there to see Ludwig's admittance to a mental institution, she hadn't been there to help console the clueless Italian boy - who really had no idea as to what was happening at all. All of these things Rachelle had attended, just to see if she could be reunited with the Prussian woman - but she had no luck.

She never used to turn the porch light on, but she did now. She would sit on the bench on the porch with her legs tucked under her and her dress hanging down to the floor. Sometimes she would bring a book - sometimes she wouldn't, choosing instead to stare down the road as if she was willing the albino woman to appear out of thin air. Sometimes she would doze off.

She had waited every night outside for a week, just hoping and praying that Julchen was alive, despite everyone in every meeting declaring that she was no more.

Now she dozed off, eyelids sliding closed. She was only awakened when she heard the unmistakable sound of feet dragging in the gravel. Her violet eyes flashed open, drinking in the sight before her - the sight her mind blatantly rejected. She jumped to her feet drowsily, padding bare-foot across the porch and stepping down to the last step on the porch, looking down at the woman who stood on the very edge of the stairs. The albino woman who would not let her eyes meet the others, remaining downcast, hooded.

Julchen's hair had made an effort to grow back, but it had been hacked off messily by what Rachelle guessed to have been a knife. A curved line of stitches was on her right cheek. Rachelle, put both her hands on either side of Julchen's face, running her thumbs lightly over the others cheekbones - feeling moist tears on frozen skin.

"I promised I would come back..."

"You did, _liebe_. Thank you... thank you so much..." Rachelle hugged the others head close to her body, despite being a great deal taller (she was still standing on the porch, after all.)

"I don't want to be a burden, anymore, Rach."

"You're not a burden. Come inside, please, I've missed you." _And you need a bath._

* * *

><p><em>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth...<em>

Rachelle ran the bath for Julchen, she brought the stool into the bathroom, and a book, so she could read. When the tub was filled with warm water, Julchen slipped out of her uniform and into the tub. The Austrian woman took the uniform away and disposed of it, finding that it was caked with dirt and blood, along with slash marks and other unsightly marks. She came back later, holding Julchen's old nightgown - the one she had worn when Rachelle first cut her hair.

There were so many things Rachelle wanted to ask her, but she refrained and hid herself behind her book, occasionally sneaking disbelieving glances at Julchen. When had she gotten so _skinny?_ You could see every one of her ribs, every outline of every bone in her body - like a living skeleton. She watched as Julchen scrubbed her scalp with sudsy fingers. Everything the other woman did seemed detached and so... so _numb._

The Austrian woman had always had this motherly feeling toward everyone; Gary, Julchen, Ludwig, Vash...  
>That was the reason she stayed in the room with Julchen - she didn't know what kind of mental state she was in. She knew it was morbid; but she wanted to be there to stop Julchen if she tried to drown herself.<p>

Eventually she finished washing herself and stepped out of the tub, drying herself off and then slipping into her nightgown, using the towel to dry off her hair, making it even more mussed. She flashed a weak smile.

There was the Julchen that Rachelle remembered.

_Tears stream down your face...  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes...<em>

After that they both tried to go to bed, but neither of them had much luck - both were still in shock. Rachelle had gotten up with the intention to make both of them tea, Julchen had grabbed the blanket from the bed and had followed her, settling down on the couch.

Rachelle joined her, handing her a mug of tea, which the other settled on her lap. Rachelle took a sip from her own cup, paying no mind to Julchen when she rested her head on the other's shoulder and lovingly kissed the base of her neck, wrapping the blanket around the both of them. The stitches poked at the skin on her neck

"Everyone thought you were dead."

"Might as well be, Rach. Ludwig didn't say anything about me, did he? He never thanked me for all that I did for him... I helped him even though I felt sick of it. I feel like a fool..."

"No one said anything about you. You're not a fool for loving your brother and wanting to help him, Julchen."

"I'm a fool for following him." Julchen sat up straight, leaning forward stiffly to drink some of her tea, smacking her lips approvingly before moving back to lean against Rachelle.

"Stop being so down on yourself - I'm sick of it."

"Danke, mein liebe." _Thank you for making me shut up... love you for that._

"Aren't you going to tell me where you were when everyone else was getting their sentences?"

"Oh, I got my sentence weeks before Ludwig ever got his. I was only let go once Ludwig came to take my place. They said I didn't matter any more. I couldn't do any more damage than what had been done... I think they thought that it was all _my fault _what happened to the world... you don't believe that, do you, Rach?"

"No. Now listen, stop stressing yourself. The past is the past - focus on the future. You're alive, you're well, things can only get better from here on out. What's even better; I have the 'awesome you' to protect me from the "Odd Gary's" courtship rituals, _ja?_" Rachelle smiled, resting her head on top of Julchen's and letting out a sigh.

The albino woman chuckled dryly - sounding in pain. She smiled widely, humming a bit to herself.

"I still can't believe I used to call myself that."

"I can, it's very fitting."

"Kehe, I love you, Rach."

"...I love you too."

_Lights will guide you home  
><em>

_And ignite your bones  
><em>

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>Aaaand, it finally draws to a close. Thank you for the few of you that have read... I understand there are not many yuri fans and while that disappoints me, I thank you for your kind words and encouragements. c:  
>Please review~<p>

I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in advance! Not much editing was done!

-Stoney

(Bonus songs; She's Got A Way - Billy Joel, Two Birds - Regina Spektor)


End file.
